Hiruma and Mamori got ONE SHOT!
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: I give credit to the person who had the idea of putting numerous oneshots together for this pairing first.Rated TM 3 stroies now up! please review all the stories okay? :
1. Authors Note

Aloha!

Okay I've figured out I'm not very good at plotlines (understatement) so I'm going to do a few one shots revolving around Hiruma and Mamori of course.

I know somebody has already done this Idea and I give FULL credit to the person who has done so (If they still feel mad please leave me a review and I'll mention your name) however my one shots won't have ANYTHING to do with previous ones and I promise you they are all original.

So ONWARDS!

This disclaimer applies to all my chapters.

I do not own eyeshield 21, tokyo tower, star burger, a koala or any other cool things apart from a pair of singing socks :)

(And if anyone has a story which they would like to be typed out please keep in mind I will do this gladly with all credit going towards you just feel free to email me)


	2. Gesturing Words

**Gestures speak louder than words**

"WHAT! YOU LOST YOUR VOICE!"

Mamori winced as her group of concerned friends huddled round her.Mamori sighed inwardly and nodded tapping her throat and rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Poor you Mamo-Chan!" Keiko sighed dramatically pulling her friends head onto her collar bone like a mother hen.  
Mamori smiled at the gestures and shook her friends off as the bell went for first period which was advanced English verbs.

She winced slightly as she swallowed feeling her throat's rawness and mentally cursing herself for being so enthusiastic.

At what you ask?

Why the Devil Bats latest football match of course.

Smiling slightly at the memory of how well the game had went off, save for Hiruma's wild antics and test run of his new 'toy' on the minute of their victory.Mamori growled then at the concept of what Hiruma would say if he found out she had lost her voice.

Shaking her head she looked up and opened the door of her classroom shocked to see that the class had already started.

"Ah…Anezaki-san?" Her Sensei asked slightly puzzled that such a prized student had allowed themselves to come late to class.Mamori scolded herself for getting lost in her thoughts and walked to the front of the room and presented her note on her condition to her sensei who simply nodded and seemed to take this as the excuse for her absence also.

"Hm No problem Anezaki, please hurry up to your seat though ne?" he smiled

She gave a small bow of gratitude and began to quicken her step to her seat where she immediately began to take out her books and began to copy down the verbs written on the board.

"Hey…Fucking manager."

Mamori froze her pencil snapping in half and she turned stiffly to look at a certain blonde haired demon occupying the seat behind her.Hiruma sat tapping on his laptop, a bubble ever present on his lips, and his feet on top of the desk in front of him. Looking up from his work he bared a dagger filled grin and popped his gum

"Your Head's in my fucking way, MOVE IT"

Mamori opened her mouth to scold him for his swearing before realising her predicament and settled for a raised eyebrow instead.Hiruma raised a questioning one back at her as she turned away haughtily his mouth forming a frown before breaking into a wicked grin again.

She rubbed her throat slightly and took her scarf off her neck jerking slightly when a piece of paper hit her on the back of the head with the force of a bullet.

"Kyaa!" she yelped causing her to wince at the rawness of her throat and her teacher to give her a worried look, she waved her hands in front of him to show it was nothing.

Turning around and staring point blank murder at a tongue waggling Demon she let out a sigh of aggravation before turning around to her desk again and ripping out a sheet of paper.

She bit the top of her pencil before grinning again and writing:

'_Um, maybe if you didn't sit like a Neanderthal you'd be able to see over my head, moron_.'

She drew a small picture of a Neanderthal Hiruma in the corner of the small sheet before throwing it backwards so it hit the Deimon quarterback on the forehead.Mamori bit her lip to hide a grin before hearing the chair behind her screech back as Hiruma got up, she froze slightly as she watched the tall blonde walk to the front of the room and spit his gum in the bin causing several classmates to avert their gaze for a brief second, Mamori observed his stance as he walked, frowning at the slight limp he had and allowing her eyes to rest on his face as he slowly made his way back to the desk behind her, tossing a note onto her table with an expert flick of the wrist as he sat down behind her.

"**You had to write me some sappy love note just to tell me that huh fucking manager? Looks like your losing your touch kekeke"**

Mamori's lip pursed and she blushed slightly in indignation at his crudeness before scribbling another quick note:

"_Don't flatter yourself, the only thing I've lost is my voice. Because of YOU asshole."_

She scrunched the paper up and threw it behind her catching a sideways glimpse of him as she did and noting he had sat up straight now feet placed either side of the desk.

He caught the piece of paper in his hand whilst typing one handed on his laptop.Opening it and scanning its contents his grin broke into a fiercer one which Mamori felt on the back of her neck.

Mamori shivering felt another piece of paper hit off her hand, and sighed putting her pencil down as she opened it.

**Kekeke really? Fucking wuss! I guess there is a god, now I won't have to hear you fucking complain all afternoon this practise. **

Mamori felt her head burning slightly and simply crumpled up the piece of paper before nestling her head onto her arms.

* * *

She nearly screamed in frustration when ANOTHER piece of paper hit her on the head.

**Just thinking of all those drills I can put Sena through has got me pumped.**

Mamori slammed her hands on her desk and turned round to Hiruma.

"HIRUMA IF YOU Da…" Mamori's shout ended halfway as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her throat and she felt her eyes water.Hiruma began his evil laughter and Mamori blushed as she felt the rest of the classes eyes fall on her including a confused teacher.

"Ah…Anezaki-san are you sure your fine?"

* * *

Mamori practically got down on her knees and prayed when the bell went, gathering her things quickly she went to leave only stopping when a long arm barred her way.She looked up and frowned at a smirking demon whose eyes were dangerously glittering at this moment and time.  
Mamori felt her heartbeat speed up and turned her head towards the door as she heard it close behind the last student.She looked up and for what seemed like the first time realised exactly how MUCH her and Hiruma's height difference really was.

"Neanderthal, huh?" Hiruma snarled placing his hand on his hip.

Mamori nodded and blushed at feeling so…childish.

She brought her hand up to her throat again as it began to burn and winced slightly.

She froze when Hiruma moved foreword, trapping her between is hips and the desk.

"Hi…Hiruma," she croaked wincing pushing her hands against his chest and blushing at the feeling of his body heat radiating onto her already slightly fever ridden body, stopping when she felt Hiruma's hand place itself over one of hers.

He stared at her heatedly a grin on his face and her face reflected in his out of place blue eyes.

"Anezaki…" He whispered in her ear, trailing his mouth onto hers before pushing a lemon flavoured Lozenger into her mouth.

"You better get fucking better," He whispered huskily, his evil glint making her shudder, running his hand up her face and brushing a stray hair out of her face he tilted her head up and smirked. Mamori's pale blue eyes were sliced by his sharp cerulean ones and she felt her face deepen into its already red state.

"Or I'll rip your throat out, capiche?" he growled into her skin causing her eyes to widen.

Mamori simply nodded rolling the Lozenge around her mouth.

Hiruma smirked and strode out the classroom door kicking it open with an unmerciful kick...  
But not before Mamori saw the small blush on his cheeks.  
Mamori placed her hand over where Hiruma's had been on her neck and blinked when she felt the throbbing sensation gone from her throat.

Picking up her bag she walked out the door slowly savouring the taste of the slight sugar free gum taste left on her lemon Lozenge.A smile on her face as she pressed her fingers to her lips.

* * *

**A few days later.**

Mamori looked up at the sound of the gunshots outside just in time to see Hiruma walk into the clubhouse a scarf around his neck and a scowl on his face.  
She raised an eyebrow before the pieces fell into place.  
Hiruma glared at her giggling form and sat down on his chair.  
"Shut-up and pass me a Lozenge damn manager" he croaked.

* * *

**END**

So what do you think? Please review next one should be up in around seven days!

love


	3. Messy

**Messy.**

He wanted to say something. _Anything_, but right now it was hard to look at her with straight face.  
"Ah, Mamori-neechan I think,"  
"Ssssh Sena not right now," The auburn teen sighed as she began furiously scrubbing at the scorched mark on the wall, a little 'gift' from their beloved quarterback. She growled in aggravation.  
"REALLY! Can you believe that Guy! Testing out his new inventory on the clubhouse wall! And I just got this painted too..."  
" Mamori I think you should really..."  
"SENA! Im sorry but can whatever you have to say wait a few moments?"Mamori said throwing down her bucket and sponge before walking out the club door.  
Sena stopped and sighed heavily letting his shoulders droop and looked at the box of Cream puffs sitting on the desk.  
"This isn't going to end well,"

* * *

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the sound of the clubhouse door being slamed and turned his attention towards the now advancing Manager, an advancing manager with a certain...difference, he smirked and placed his hand on his hip.  
"HIRUUUUMAAA!" She yelled her eyebrow twitching as she set her eyes on the tall lanky demon who simply raised an eyebrow and mimicked her.  
"YOU! Do you think you could restrain yourself from making the clubhouse into a pigsty for maybe five minutes?"  
Hiruma's eyes glittered dangerously and he lowered himself to stare Mamori straight inthe face.  
"Are you implying that I'm a pig fucking manager?"  
Mamori raised her head and stuck out her bottem lip in challenge and nodded.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying! You think that someone of your age could at least try to..." Mamori trailed off as she slowly realised that Hiruma's face was mere inches from hers and he'd grasped her chin between his thumb, fore and index finger, she gulped and froze as he whispered something in her ear, one long finger trailing down her cheek  
"H-Hiruma! What on earth do you think your..."  
"So goddamn messy..." he repeated louder coming away from her face.  
Mamori was silenced by the Deimon quarter back holding a cream covered finger in front of her face, blushing madly she reached to her cheek and felt the remains of a Kariya pastry on her face. She gasped and began furiously scrubbing it her back turned towards a now laughing Hiruma whom was making comments on her eating habits.  
"Kekeke, Tell me fucking manager," Hiruma sneered causing Mamori to turn around sharply ready for another battle only stopping at the sight of Hiruma licking the cream off his finger slowly and winking at her.

"Who's the messy one now?"

* * *

It was short but um sweet? I dunno...I kinda like it.. :D  
Please review!!!!  
Ill try to do the next shots from Hiruma's point of view okay?

YAHA!

* * *

**Reviews**

**Scrunchy-** Im glad you liked it!  
**Kai-isolated-** That was my favourite part too, I was laughing while I thought about the image!  
**Lied-** Uwwwah! Thankyou so much:) I hope you enjoy this one too!  
**Dozen and one stars-** Omg! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! I can't believe you reviewed! feels proud thankyou so much!

Please review! Fanfictors like to know what you think of our works!!!


	4. Making an observation

**Making an Observation.**

_She's doing it again. Getting herself all fucking worried, and I can't stand it when she does that, because in those few moments it scares me to know that beneath that hard ass, winning strategy thinking, sharp tongued exterior, she's still only human.  
__Just like me.  
__And that's what contributes to the percent that makes us lose our matches. And truthfully, I don't think we…**I **could win without her.  
__But there's also one other thing, one reason why I hate it when she's worried and on the verge of breaking because as soon as I see that sheen of tears…_

_I wanna make her mine so bad._

_Right where she's standing, with or without spectators', hell in those moments I don't give a shit, because when she's looking so vulnerable and open like that I know that corrupting her would feel so good.  
__Oh so good.  
__That small body would be mine in a fucking instant and I'd make her cry, hell her crying would only make me violate her more.  
In that moment, I'd have her anywhere, melding myself with her._

_She'd be mine,  
__**And** she'd be sweet, hell YEAH she'd be sweet, sugary but in a cinnamon spice kind of way.  
_'_Cause, she's that Kind of girl, a Cinnamon girl._

"Hiruma?" Mamori said from behind Hiruma making him stop in his trail of thought typing and look up at her, she was holding a medical kit, he closed over the screen to his laptop slightly and she had set it on the floor before he had time to open his mouth.  
"Show me your leg" She sighed as she began rolling up his trouser leg, gasping slightly at the long gash on his shin.

_Damn here we go._

"Tch, fucking manager it's only a nick" Hiruma said resuming his typing and shifting to get away from her.  
Hiruma felt her heated glare without even looking at her and stifled a grin as he tried to avert his attention back to his laptop.  
"A NICK? You would really ignore something like this Hiruma? This NICK could affect you in the game tomorrow!" she sighed as she began wiping it clean.  
They sit in silence for a bit before Hiruma feels Mamori's finger tracking the outside path of the cut softly.Hiruma felt his skin tighten on reflex.  
_Fucking Anezaki  
_"You should really take care of yourself more Hiruma." she said softly as she reached for the disinfectant.  
_Ah, there's that whiny fucking voice again,  
_"That fucking stings damn manager," Hiruma growled shaking his leg as Mamori tried to bandage it with the medicine soaked bandages.  
"Hold still Hiruma!" Mamori snarled gripping his leg as she finished tying the bandage and reaching for another one to keep it in place.  
Hiruma looked down at her his eyes reflecting his body heat and licked his lip slightly as he gripped the side of his laptop.

**'_corrupting her would feel SO good'_**

"Hey damn manager," he whispered huskily leaning towards her kneeling form.  
Mamori looked up puzzled and blushed at the expression on Hiruma's face.

**'_Oh so good'_**

"As much…" he grinned tilting his head so his lips were near hers  
"As being able to see down your top is enjoyable I'm busy so if you would mind taking yourself fucking elsewhere" he said against her lips causing her half lidded eyes to shoot open in shock.

SLAP

"HIRUMA YOU DEMON!" she screeched as she got up and left the blonde quarterback to his laughing self, his finger rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

_She's fucking spicy alright,_

"Kekekeke HEY FUCKING MANAGER!" he called throwing his head backwards so he could see her retreating form.

"Get me some cinnamon gum!" he called as he opened a new document on his laptop and began writing new strategy plays for the team.

* * *

I updated this about five minutes after my last chapter but please review both of them okay?  
I wonder if people like knowing what Hiruma's thinking?  
(In case anybody didn't geuss the italic writing is what Hiruma's typing. okay?)  
Please review. 


	5. If walls could talk M RATED

**A/N:** This is M rated okay? I don't know how I wrote this blushes

Anyway I've always seen Hiruma as one of those make love and leave them guys, seeing as He's so focused on Football, also in one episode he's seen with his arms around the two foregin girls who helped clear Kurita's name  
PLAYYYYBOOOYYYYY xD  
So I hope you enjoy and yes I was listening to celine dion's If walls could talk -cuz I'm cheezey-

* * *

**If walls could talk**

**If walls could talk, the could tell you when exactly the two figures moved together in an empty clubhouse, the setting sun bathing skin in a fiery red orange to match the rising passion.**

"This…this isn't a good idea," The smaller of the forms gasps as her fingers press into slick skin, shuddering as the form towering her own licks a path up the side of her neck.

**The walls around them would tell you how they shuddered with her as she was slowly backed into one, her mind going foggy and her breathing rising as hands ran down her side.**

Her own hands stroked bare skin, and trailed over the well developed abs a gymnast might have.

"Come on fucking manager, live a little" a humour laced voice growled huskily as a tongue licked her collarbone and began suckling on her neck causing her to shiver.

She grasped one of the long athletic hands before could go under her skirt, her eyes opening half lidded as a frustrated grunt reached her ears.

"Fucking manager…" the other form whispered huskily in her ear due to their heavy make out session, he had his head drooped just above the crook of her neck, his shirt half opened and his two hands fisted against the wall well above both of their heads, he had her trapped.

"W-we can't do this in here…"

"Why the **fuck** not?" the voice growled pulling her own smaller body against his and grinding slightly so her head spun.

"Because, Because..." she whispered the last one softly as the pwoer of thought left her.

"Hmm? Becaauuuse?," the taller form drawled sucking on her lower lip and groping behind her for a wall to place long hands on.

Mamori closed her eyes and tried to keep the hot feeling from rising in her stomach, she looked straight into orbs of demonic cloudy blue.

She let out a gasp as he grabbed hold of her legs pushing her up against the wall this time with her legs around his thin waist.

"H-Hiruma!" she tried to stutter but it only fell into a moan as the demon quarter back began to ravage her with his mouth, his own body pressing up against hers so that her clothed chest met with his bare one.

"Fucking Anezaki," he replied teasingly, pinning her arms above her with one of his hands and beginning to leave a trail of opened buttons down her blouse with the other.

**If walls could talk they would tell you how the temperature rose in one as the other gave off heat.**

"Hiruma…please someone will see us…ah!" Mamori stopped as long fingers slipped into her bra.

**If walls could talk they would tell you how the Demon of Amefuto was happy to be finally having his own way with the brunette manager.**

Hiruma stared down at her open mouth and flushed skin smiling and claimed her mouth again before whispering:

"Ain't no-one gonna see us fucking manager…" he began to nibble on her ear and softly massaged the side of one of her legs.

Mamori, eyes still closed couldn't answer him as the heat fully engulfed her and she became aware of their positioning, she began to let our shallow gasps as her head became dizzy at the feeling of the quarter back pressed against her arousal with his own.

Hiruma bent down and began to nip at her neck and collar bone causing her hips to jerk a little and he pushed her harder against the wall with his hips.

"Oh…oh my god," she gasped turning her head to the side to allow him more access of her neck letting out a cackle from Hiruma

"See Anezaki? See how _**fucking**_ great it is to let go?" he whispered his voice emphasizing the swear word to make her blush.

"Th-That's not the poi-AH!" Mamori let out a small passion strangled cry and Hiruma smirked as his hands began roaming her fresh body, stroking and circling in rythm so that her head would explode, he smirked as he began to answer the question, he'd wondered for a long time: What it would be like with her, instead of some random chick?

**If wall's could talk they'd be able to retell the faces and identities of the countless girls he had spent the night with inside the clubhouse, all helping him pass the time and the sexual frustration. She had caught his eye for a long time, refusing it to be anymore than sexual attraction he'd waited, satisfying himself only with their heated arguments that spurred his fire and he KNEW it spurred hers**.

After all, he was a demon, he knew how to read people, on the football field, where his heart truly lay, he could analyse everything and everyone never making a bad judgment.

_That's why…_

"AH No Hiruma!" Mamori threw her head back as Hiruma continued his ravaging of her body, stroking her back so that the nerves reacted and she shivered, a slow smile creeping on his face.

_When it came to tactics and getting what he wanted…_

Hiruma smiled as Mamori reacted the same way all the other girls had knowing a good technique when he saw it, he'd used it before.

_He got it. With no surprise attacks._

"Having fun fucking manager," The demon whispered, his voice heavy with his own desire of watching her react, he smiled at her pants and watched her head droop backwards slightly.

"Youichi…" she whispered slowly, her eyes still closed causing Hiruma's movements to still.

He mouth was still hot on her neck; Mamori's chest was still rising and falling with every lust filled breath she took.

And the sound of his name being sighed ringing in his elf like ears.

**If wall's could talk they'd tell you of when Youichi Hiruma's eyes hardened by intense desire began softening a little bit and he turned Mamori's face to him her eyes still closed.**

"Say it again," he ordered, only with a soft and almost pleading laced voice.

"Youichi…" Mamori whispered still in a state of euphoria, she smiled slightly when Hiruma began kissing up to her face from the side of her neck.

"Ah!"

"Again," he whispered, trailing his hands up her skirt as she grasped his shoulders and met his kiss straight on.

"Youichi," she gave a startled cry as he began biting her lip and worrying it in between his teeth.

"Again," He said smiling at the foreign sound of his name being said, without disappointment, without lust.

With _love._

Mamori opened her eyes and looked up to see one blonde haired quarterback looking down at her.

"Youichi…?" she panted her eyes still blurry from her arousal.

Correction.

She looked up to see the blonde haired quarterback analysing her, his mouth pressed together and his arms holding her curved and slightly bare body a few inches from his chest so that she wasn't against the wall anymore.

**If walls could talk they'd tell you how Anezaki Mamori's surprise reached their own that night Youichi Hiruma slowly eased her off him and looked down at her with a look she'd never seen before.**

"Tch, come on fucking manager I'll walk you home," he mumbled turning away his eyes still glittering with thought as he began buttoning his shirt.

Mamori stood leaning against the wall as her legs still felt wobbly, she slowly gathered herself and shook her head clear, blushing deeper as she buttoned her blouse.

"H-Hiruma-kun I thought…"

"Tch, It wouldn't be good for someone to find out about our fucking 'extra curricular' in the fucking club house," he drawled failing the temptation of making her blush harder and smirked.

As they made there way out to he clubhouse, Hiruma placed a piece of gum in his mouth and threw his bag over his shoulder as he nudged the door open with his foot to let her out first.

"Anou…Hiruma kun" Mamori spoke to his back. "I-Is something wrong?." She stuttered feeling slightly unnerved by this out of character like moment for the usual gun brandishing demon.

Hiruma smirked lightly and turned his face to regard her.

"No it's just…" he started his eyes still a little bit softer than usual and her voice still ringing in his ears.

**If walls could talk, they would tell you that it was right then when Hiruma Youichi first admitted to be in just as much fucking love with Anezaki Mamori as he was with football.**

"Wall's fucking talk."


End file.
